KnB is Love
by NumberOneVIP
Summary: How will Seirin react when Riko invites their girlfriends to eat her cooking? What if GoM's girlfriends started playing basketball and defeated them? Kuroko no basuke scenarios and imagines! Request currently open-ssu! Aomine wants an one-on-one tehee. Rated T to be safe!
1. KnB is LOVE

**Hello there!**

**OMG where has this anime been all my life?! SO PERF *fangirls***

**Since I absolutely LOVE KnB, I couldn't contain my feels and wanted to write immediately. Heheheh.**

**This is my first 'Request Fic'…. is that how you call it? IDK hahaha. Nevermind me. So yeap. This is a Kuroko no basuke Request area. So to request, you just have to go to my at ask . fm / VIPRequests (remove the spacings pls ahaha )**

***squeals* I am so excited to see your requests! You can request anything and everything but angst. Cos I suck at it. Yaoi Yuri Straight anything is accepted tehee.**

**See ya all soon!**  
><strong>-Ti<strong>

* * *

><p>Please request in the format shown below!<p>

Eg.

KnBislove

Scenarios on how the KnB characters deal with their first confession.

* * *

><p><span><strong>In Queue<strong>

**1. Confession**

**2. Stain**


	2. Confession

**Italics: Thoughts**

**Bold: Words on screen**

**Your name in this chap is Kujira Mira**

**If you'd like you can request in the review box too ^^**

**Enjoyssu! 3**

**-Tina**

* * *

><p><span>Kise Ryouta<span>

The buzz of the vibrating phone took the brunette's attention away from the manga she was reading lying on her bed.

_BFF? I wonder what it is….._

**Kise TT watch this video ASAP**

Curious, she clicked on the video waiting for it to load.

_A video about Kise?_

The girl had been crushing on the handsome blonde after the two of them were put together for some English project. That Kise had been clinging onto her and calling her Kujiracchi or Kujirsshi or something along those lines. When a koala bear clings onto the tree, the tree has no choice but to let it cling, doesn't it? So Mira had no choice but to entertain the blonde. Soon she got to know him better. Under the silly, smiley and cheery façade he put on, Kise's actually a nice and deep guy. And she likes nice and deep guys and yea she liked him. That's all. She never bothered to make a move, well cos it was useless. Finally the video had loaded.

"Ohayo minna-sanssu!" Kise greeted giving the camera a friendly wave and one of his godly smile.

"Ohayogasaimasu Kise-san. As expected of Kise-san, you look really really handsome in this advertisement."

'Ahhaha. Arigatogosaimasu!" he thanked the interviewer still smiling brightly.

"The concept of the advertisement video is about love. I am pretty sure all your fans are wondering the same thing right now. Is Kise Ryouta single or taken?" With the question the female interviewer brought the mic closer to Kise who answered without hesitation.

"I am single." He said winking at the camera. 'But my heart is taken."

"Oh oh. Interesting! And who might this lucky girl be?"

"Sumimasen, would be okay if I confess to that person here?"

The interviewer was taken a back for a moment but she quickly recovered, "Oh of course Kise-san. Maaa that girl is so lucky."

"Kujiracchi. I like you. Please accept my heart and be my girlfriendssu!" He said putting up a heart shape with his hands and looked at the camera tenderly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_WAIT WHAT?!_

.

.

.

.

.

After the information had fully sunk into her head, she buried her red face into her palms.

_Stupid Kise…._

* * *

><p><span>Akashi Seijuro<span>

Akashi Seijuro is a patient person.

But this was unacceptable.

Currently he was seated beside his deskmate during English. Thanks to his never wrong Emperor's Eye, he knew that you were going to confess to him that day the moment he saw her that morning. So he waited. But it was already the last lesson for the day and his deskmate-crush had made no move whatsoever. He was seriously ticked off. He knew you felt anxious and was extremely worried but did you have to take this long? Trying to keep his composure he continued to take down notes. But the pencil tip broke from pressure a few times in that hour. Noticing this, his deskmate looked at him.

"Do you need another pencil Akashi-kun?" you whispered.

_No. I need your confession you idiot._

But of course he'll never say that. He simply shook his head before continuing to take down notes and she returned her attention back to teacher who was droning on and on. 10 seconds later the sound of the pencil tip breaking was heard again and again a few seconds and again.

Once again, you looked at him, "Is something bothering you, Akashi-kun?"

_Yes. You. _

He shook his head and sharpened his pencil before writing. Again, the pencil tip broke from how hard he was pressing it.

"Akashi-ku-"

"When are you going to say it?"

"Pardon?"

"When are you going to say it?" he repeated impatiently.

"Say what Akashi-kun?" you asked, looking confused.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. No no. He was The Akashi Seijuro and he was not going to lose him calm. Girls have different varieties and his deskmate-crush unfortunately happened to be the shy species. So you were nervous to tell his about your feelings and was probably worried about what'll happen if he rejects you. Therefore, it was only appropriate if he gave you time and space to build up your courage and piece your thoughts into words and say it bravely. But he couldn't wait. But he was The Akashi Seijuro. So there was no way, I repeat NO WAY he'd be the first to confess. So he'd have to find a way to get it out of your mouth.

"Do you have something to say to me, Mira-san?"

"Me?" you pointed to yourself.

_so adorable….._

"I just want to ask if you are angry or something….. "

"I am not angry Mira-san. Thank you for your concern. " he replied calmly but internally he was freaking out.

"Hmmm okay. You do know if you have anything you wanna talk about I'll be glad to listen, right?" you said smiling at him.

There it is, the almighty anti-akashi seijuro weapon. One of it was enough to make him die from nosebleed. Akashi felt himself going goo but again he was The Akashi Seijuro and there was no way, I repeat NO WAY he was going to blush. He nodded.

"Akashi-kun?" you called taking a deep breath.

"Hmm?"

"I have something to ask….."

Akashi let out a mental smirk. He nodded as if telling her to continue. He already knew. Well he knows everything. You were finally going to confess this time round. And he was Akashi Seijuro. He is always right.

There was silence for a while as Akashi waited anxiously. Finally you were going to confess.

"Do you see things yellow on your other eye?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That. Was. It.

"Kujira Mira." He growled and you let out a quiet squeak from surprise and shock. "I like you too. Now. Confess." He ordered.

You just looked at him, eyes big as plates, face slowly starting to turn pink.

"Akashi-kun, I like you. " you said shyly before planting your face onto the table waiting die from embarrassment.

The tip of Akashi's ears were turning red and he realised he ended up confessing first and he lost his calm.

_I guess it's true when people say love makes any man a shameless fool. …._

* * *

><p><span>Aomine Daiki<span>

"Hello there, Beautiful."

You turned your head lazily towards the voice and saw the tanned male wearing a very revealing white shirt and tight skinny jeans. You just stared at him for a moment wondering what had gotten into him and his clothes.

Aomine chuckled huskily and took a seat beside you, "What's a beautiful creature like you doing alone like this?"

"Go away Aomine-kun! I am busy!" You said clearly annoyed.

You stood up from the chair and tried to move to another seat so that you could study, but a strong hand grabbed your wrist, stopping you, "If I could rearrange the alphabets, I'll put U and I together."

You gave the male a weird look and jerked his hand away, "That's just corny." You walked away

_finally, away from that weird—_

"If I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as cute as you, I'd have five cents."

_Oh my God,_ you spun on your heels to face that same male who was wearing a stupid grin on his face, "What?"

"When God made you, he was definitely showing off."

"Huh?"

"I'm not feeling myself today... Can I feel you instead?"

You cringed, "Are you Aomine?"

"I am Aomine Daiki. Do you know what would look great on you? Me!"

"Your pick-up lines are the worst, stupidest ever," you said as you shook your head and walked away. _He acting weird and I need to finish my essay…_

You quickened your steps when you hear that ganguro's footsteps following yours.

"Hey!"

_Ignore him, Mira, He's being weird ignore him,you need to finish your essay ignore him, ignore him—_

"Listen, I've been undressing you with my eyes all night long, I think it's time to see if I'm right."

You yelped as you almost tripped on the carpet,"Excuse me!?"

Well he was a pervert but he made sure to keep his erotic tendencies away from you or you would have chopped him into pieces.

"If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"

"No!"

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

"I think you should go to hell!" You yelled uncharacteristically as you glare at the male behind you, cheeks were already red from embarrassment.

"The only thing your eyes haven't told me is your middle name."

_Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him—_

"Beautiful... That's your middle name, am I right?"

"I have no middle name you ganguro!" You stopped abruptly to yell.

Aomine grinned, "Really? You never told me!"

_Oh my God_, You thought. _Has he turned into psycho?_

"Are you single?"

You rolled her eyes heavenwards and turned around to walk away again, "Do you know what I fell in?"

"... What?" _don't answer him, you idiot!_

"Love with you!"

_See?_

You cover your face in embarrassment when you see people started to stare at them. Aomine, who seemed to be unaffected by this, continued,

"You know, I'm having a really bad day... It always makes me feel better when I see a beautiful person smile... Could you smile for me?"

You turned towards the bluneete and glared at him, "Look, can you just stop? This is getting annoying—"

You was cut off when he looked at you seriously, his eyes were dark and his right hand was reached out towards you.

You blinked in surprise, "Wh-What?"

"Can you give my heart back?" Aomine gave a kicked-puppy look and you mentally wailed in embarrassment.

"Are you crazy?"

"I'm crazy over you, baby," the male grinned and you seriously wished that you were home, lying on the couch with a tub of ice-cream while watching some stupid sappy romance drama. Then, realization hit you and your wide eyes made contact with Aomine's sparkling ones, "Are you Aomine's doppelganger and running away from a mental hospital?"

This, caught Aomine off-guard, "Wha—"

"I knew it!" You exclaimed before grabbing his shoulders, eyes shone with sympathy, "You're running away, don't you? Don't worry, I will send you back."

"Wait, I—"

"Can you tell me which hospital were you from? I'll just either call them or send—"

"KUJIRA! STOP!"

"YOU STOP!"

"Well I was trying to woo you just like Captain Imayoshi told me to!"

"Wait, your Captain told you to woo me?"

"Yeah, I like you and I didn't know how to ask you out so I went to Captain for help and he said that since you liked to watch all those romance dramas you would like these kinda things" Aomine pouted.

_That four-eye senpai when I get my hand on him—_

"Oh geez..." You groaned into your hands, "All you could do was to ask normally like a normal person! Not acting like a big douche!"

"I'm sorry… Well, at least I'm _your_ douche, right—" he smirked.

You pinned him with a glare.

"Okay… No more cheesy lines. So…" Aomine took a deep breath, "Kujira Mira, will you go out with me?"

He waited nervously for your answer, but instead of answering, you quickly walked towards him, grabbed his collar and pressed a kiss on his lips, "Sure, as long as you're not going to use all that stupid pick-up lines."

"Sure."

Of course Aomine lied.

"Did you record the whole thing?" Imayoshi asked Sakurai.

"I am so sorry. I did record the whole thing." Sakurai apologized.

"We are totally gonna show this to the rest of Touou!"

"Akashi-kun and the others too." Momoi added with a sly smile.

"Muhahahaha" The three of them did their own version of evil laugh and stealthily went away from the area.

* * *

><p><span>Kasamatsu Yukio<span>

Kasamatsu resembled a tomato. Okay. No a tomato will put to shame if it was placed beside his face right now. Taking his silence wrongly, you immediately bowed,

"I am so so sorry Kasamatsu-senpai. Y-You don't have accept my feelings. I-I just wanted to s-say my feelings that's all. I am so so sorry Senpai. DOOOOOOOOOON"T HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." You wailed.

Now Kasamatsu's neck was red too now. Unsure on what to do, he just stood awkwardly. If it was Kise, he would have easily kicked him and shut him up. But he can't do that to his crush who had just confessed to him. He was stunned for a few reasons. Firstly, well he dint think that you'll feel the same way and actually like him as well. Secondly and principally, he had no idea how to respond. He always sucked in communicating with the fairer sex. He didn't want to say anything that'll screw things up. But judging by the situation he'd already screwed it up cos you thought he hated you. He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked towards you. He wrapped his arm around you awkwardly and stuttered, "Baka. I-I l-like y-you t-too."

"Really?" You looked up at him with tear-filled puppy eyes.

"R-really?" He looked away cos you were too cute.

"So Senpai doesn't hate me?" you asked innocently.

"O-of co-course I d-don't ha-hate you." He replied and you immediately gave him a megawatt smile.

"Senpai~~~" you wrapped your arms around him and snuggled closer.

"o-oi. W-we a-are in pub-public!"

* * *

><p><span>Kuroko Tetsuya<span>

After searching for him for three hours, you sat on the bench defeated.

You wanted to confess to your class' mysterious boy who had captured your heart but he was nowhere to be found. You let out a sigh and slouched dejectedly.

"Ano…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" You screamed noticing that your crush had suddenly appeared in front of you.

"Did I scare you Kujira-san?"

"Ahhh no I was just overreacting. Sumimasen Kuroko-kun."

"I heard that you were looking for me so I came to look for you."

"Ahh I see…."

"What is it Kujira-san?"

"Etto….you see Kuroko-kun ikindalikeyou."

"Pardon. I don't think I understood what you had just said." But the small smile on his face gave him away.

"You-you know what I just said! Don't pretend!" you stuttered.

'I like you too Kujira-san. Let's go on a date at Maji Burger after school today." He quickly pecked your cheek.

"Ah what? Oh okay. Eyyy Kuroko-kun how can you not be shy about this.." you whined enviously of his ability to do embarrassing things with a straight face.

* * *

><p><span>Izuki Shun<span>

Being the straight-forward person you were, you just went straight up to your crush.

"Izuki Shun. I like you. Go out with me."

The eagle point guard gawked and his jaw was on the floor. But he quickly regained his composure.

"I am glad you reciprocate my feelings! I'd love to Kujira-san. But, we can't go out." he stated with a smile.

"…Why not?"

"It's raining."

You felt the urge to face-palm yourself so hard.

* * *

><p><span><strong>In Queue<strong>

**1. Stain**


End file.
